


Sliding Through (the Everything That's Small Remix)

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: remix_goes_wild, Episode: s05e13 The Song Remains the Same, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sliding Through (the Everything That's Small Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sliding Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76349) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



Anna is strong and brave, but she is but one angel, fallen, just like Castiel. She can no more stop the apocalypse than Castiel can. She does, however, have good ideas. Killing John and Mary Winchester will accomplish nothing. Killing Sam, thirty years in the past, where Lucifer's power does not reach? That is a chance worth taking.

Dean will blame Castiel, of course. Castiel can live with that. There are many other people in this world, and if they live because Sam does not—

Dean thinks it's a risk. Sam thinks it's a gift. Castiel thinks it's an opportunity.


End file.
